Markus Abrudas
Primarch Markus Abrudas of Carthaan (345 BCE - ) was the first Ferrum Primus of the Blackwatch and later the first Primarch of Carthaan. He is most famous for authoring the epic saga A Song Of Seven Colonies, which chronicled the life of Aurelion and the events of the Unification War. Biography Parentage Markus was born in Tyra, the capital of Carthaan, in 345 BCE. It is believed he was the only child of Anaea and Barca, two household slaves owned by Magister Dion, one Tyra's ruling elite. Anaea was Dion's concubine, while Barca was his bodyguard. The pair were lovers, who took great pains to conceal their relationship from their master. Despite their caution, Anaea inevitably found herself with child. Although she could not be absolutely certain who the child's father was, she believed it to be Barca. Upon discovery of Anaea's condition, Dion threatened to have the infant Markus drowned at birth. Anaea pleaded for her unborn son's life, managing to convince Dion that Markus was his biological son. While this belief stayed Dion's hand, it did not endear him to the boy in any way. Markus remained his legal property and was treated the same as any other slave. Barca was tasked with raising the boy, training Markus to become a slave soldier like himself. The question of Markus' true patrilineal parentage continues to be debated in academic circles. In A Song of Seven Colonies, Markus writes that Barca was his father - a statement which House Abrudas references as irrefutable proof of their slave ancestry. However, critics argue that, because Markus' mother was Dion's concubine, he could well have been his master's son. By calling Barca "father", Markus was instead acknowledging the paternal role which he played in his life. Loadout * Health: 750 * Shields: 1125 * Primary weapon: Punitor (semi-automatic sniper rifle, Armax Arsenal) * Secondary weapon: Carbrix (Turian automatic sub-machine gun, Armax Arsenal) * Armour: Praedator Armour (Turian medium armour, Armax Arsenal) * Melee weapon: '''Kopis (Turian forward-curved short sword, Armax Arsenal) Powers * '''Marksman ** Recharge Speed: 4.80 sec ** Duration: 7.80 sec ** Rate-of-Fire Bonus: 30% ** Accuracy Bonus: 70% ** Bonus headshot damage: 25% * Proximity Mines ** Recharge Speed: 8 sec ** Damage: 680 ** Radius: 4.50 m ** Target Movement Speed Penalty: -30% for 8 seconds * Sabotage ** Recharge Speed: 8 sec ** Hack Duration: 12 sec ** Radius: 3.25 m ** Backfire: 400 * Sentry Turret: ** Recharge Speed: 4 sec ** Turret Damage: 127.50 ** Turret Shields: 1700 ** Armour Damage Bonus: +100% ** Flamethrower Damage: 84.50 per second * Tactical Scan ** Recharge Speed: 2.67 sec ** Duration: 26 sec ** Overall Damage Bonus: +25% ** Weapon Damage Bonus: +7.50% ** Target Movement Speed Penalty: -30% * Sticky Grenades ** Damage: 1320 ** Armour Damage Bonus: 50% ** Radius: 3.60 m ** Grenades stay active for 15 seconds when attached to a wall or surface, exploding when an enemy approaches. * Battlefield Awareness ** An augmented reality display highlights nearby enemies through walls and cover. Category:Turians Category:Males Category:House Abrudas Category:Historical figures